


Tremors Erica's Big Adventure Book One: The Start Of An Adventure

by SaiyanPrincessErica



Series: Tremors Erica's Big Adventures [1]
Category: Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Horror, Minor Character Deaths, Slightly-Romance, Tremors (Movies), Year Of 1990, fight for survival, use of guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincessErica/pseuds/SaiyanPrincessErica
Summary: Erica Eberhardt is not your normal average 20 year old girl she's a Tomboy who was not afraid of danger or getting her hands dirty, one day she was watching her favorite movie series, called Tremors. As she was watching she thought what it'd be like to experience that all herself, But she knew there was no way in heck that was happening. But when she unknowingly wishes on the Wishing Star when it was shining over her house. And finds herself in Perfection, Neveada in the world of Tremors becoming friends with the residents. But things start getting bad when four big worms start attacking and eating people threatening the lives of everyone in Valley, Now everyone must try and survive while also trying to stop the worms which they now call 'Graboids' without getting eaten alive. During all this Erica must figure out a way to get back home if that was even possible. Will they survive or will they get eaten read and find out.





	1. Real Summary And Prologue (Pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to Tremors Erica's Big Adventure Book One: The Start Of An Adventure! This is book one of the story book series called: Tremors Erica's Big Adventure I will be writing, and the reason why I'm writing this series is cause no one else has and I figured: 'Eh what the heck.' Anyway some of the story will be different, basically it will be like my Austin Powers And Willy Wonka stories where the main character aka Erica/me will interact with the characters. Also this story will end with Valentine choosing me before I tell him that I only like him as a friend and that I saw how Rhonda looks at you and besides she needs you. And if y'all are wondering I will only do movies 1-3 cause to me it makes more sense because while trying to fight for survival I'm also learning the many changes of the Graboids. 
> 
> Like first they start out as eggs before they hatch into Dirt Dragons/Shooters/Baby Graboids (which no one in the year 1990 knows about because the town folks of the 1800s kept it a secret.) Then they grown into Adult Graboids, then they are split opened/morphed into Shreikers before either shedding there skin or morphing into the Ass-Blasters. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy these stories and if y'all want to y'all can go read my Austin Powers And Willy Wonka stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Welcome to Tremors Erica's Adventure Book One: The Start Of An Adventure! This is book one of the story book series called: Tremors Erica's Big Adventure I will be writing, and the reason why I'm writing this series is cause no one else has and I figured: 'Eh what the heck.' Anyway some of the story will be different, basically it will be like my Austin Powers And Willy Wonka stories where the main character aka Erica/me will interact with the characters. Also this story will end with Valintine choosing me before I tell him that I do love him but I saw how Rhonda looks at you and besides she needs you. And if y'all are wondering I will only do movies 1-3 cause to me it makes more sense because while trying to fight for survival I'm also learning the many changes of the Graboids. 
> 
> Like first they start out as eggs before they hatch into Dirt Dragons/Shooters/Baby Graboids (which no one in the year 1990 knows about because the town folks of the 1800s kept it a secret.) Then they grown into Adult Graboids, then they are split opened/morphed into Shreikers before either shedding there skin or morphing into the Ass-Blasters. Also I may do the 4th one but I'm not sure yet but if I do it will be about alternate world Erica's great-great grandmother, Anyways I hope y'all enjoy these stories and if y'all want to y'all can go read my Austin Powers And Willy Wonka stories.
> 
>    
> Okay on with the story!

The real summary was to long to fit into the description so I will add it on this page here it is: Erica Eberhardt is not your normal average 20 year old girl she's a Tomboy who was not afraid of danger or getting her hands dirty, one day she was watching her favorite movie series, called Tremors. As she was watching she thought what it'd be like to experience that all herself, But she knew there was no way in heck that was happening. But when she unknowingly wishes on the Wishing Star when it was shining over her house. And when she wakes up the next morning she goes to help Lexy with her garden and to get advice on talking to boys, later she comes home to see her T.V. acting strange only for it to turn into a vortex and wakes up in a hotel room and she discovers note from her mom saying Erica was heading to Perfection, Nevada where she learns she it's new resident. Deciding to go with Erica continues on to Perfection until her truck, breaks down that's where she meets Valentine "Val" McKee and Earl Basset who offer her a lift to town before they head to there jobs. Handy with her hands Erica decides to go with them, over a short time after meeting the three become best friends but things start getting bad when four big worms start attacking and eating people threatening the lives of everyone in Nevada. And things start getting worse when Valentine slowly starts to not only falls for Erica but with Rhonda as well, Now everyone must try and survive while also trying to stop the worms which they now call 'Graboids' without getting eaten alive. During all this Erica must figure out a way to get back home if that was even possible. Will they survive or will they get eaten read and find out.

Okay let's start the story

* * *

 

This story takes place in a small housing community in Mississippi, outside in the backyard of one of the [houses](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/643469294/images/1560bd7e0267e42a136180039490.jpg) there was a girl was a young girl in her 20s. She had long brown hair with blonde high-lights, wearing a [jean jacket](https://em.wattpad.com/02e5272be0ecf9d3eebd28ea253d80540ca63327/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6866423673514e4f7948305938413d3d2d3634333436393239342e313536306331333165343064383837353130383338393831363735372e6a7067) over a [white tank-top](https://em.wattpad.com/9999acc38cd1e35d98ad9f9e66c92824f0225a4e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6436304b344c4759484f575662773d3d2d3634333436393239342e313536306331653963336233613136343232343438383834363931352e6a7067), [blue jeans](https://em.wattpad.com/0639793bcf61fbb9cba113f037eb45e4a8be7c71/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f655f393937356d307a77696174513d3d2d3634333436393239342e313536306331333333333036373232383737363338383435363838342e6a7067), and [black boots with blue design stitching](https://em.wattpad.com/7a79b33bc459ac7603f2a196b01a17a82767e031/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5a36387a666845565059704370773d3d2d3634333436393239342e313536306331333932633635386266373235343835333532353431342e6a7067) was busy fixing a few fence walls for her neighbors. Her name was Erica Eberhardt who everyone called Erica or her nickname The Handygirl of the community, she was considered the Handygirl because whenever her neighbors where unable to do any handy work she volunteered or they asked her to help which she gladly did. Her neighbor Mr. Johnny Jefferson broke his arm at his job and he couldn't fix them, so he asked his and his wife's closes friend/neighbor to help.

Erica drilled in the last fence piece, she breath heavily while whipping the sweat off her forehead. She then walked into the house and saw the man with his arm in a cast and his wife, Mrs. Lori Jefferson who was 5 months pregnant in the living room.

"Alright Mr. Jefferson you fence fixed," says Erica whipping her hands on her sleeves. "Thanks Erica," Johnny says getting up to greet the young adult.

"What do we owe you?" asks Lori cleaning her island that was in the middle of the kitchen with a rag. "$15, I replaced 7 of them." Erica answers. "And I check the rest of them they should for another year or so."

Johnny goes to his wallet and takes out 15 dollars and hands it to Erica while saying, "Thanks again Erica." "Eh no problem," Erica says with a smile as she took the money and put it in her pocket "Y'all would've done the same for me." "Well I'm gonna head home, got chores to do."

"Okay see ya later." says Lori with a smile.

"See ya." says Erica as she walked to the door.

After Erica shut the door she saw the neighborhood kids play hockey in the middle of the road, with them was a young man who looks around Erica's age with slick back black hair, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and white and blue Nikey tennis shoes coaching them. Erica couldn't help but blush when she saw him, that was Hunter Jones her other neighbor and crush. Ever since he moved here Erica has had a crush on him the first time she saw him, she was just to shy to try and talk to him.

Yeah, Erica the Handygirl and Tomboy of the community was afraid to talk to a boy. While being a Handygirl, Erica was considered a tomboy because she never wore dresses or skirts. She would always either wear pants, shorts or overalls, heck she didn't even wear high heels she only wore either tennis shoes, flip-flops, or cowgirl/boy boots. Erica started walking fast/sprinting across the road while Hunter, who was to busy coaching the kids game to notice her. She quickly opened and closed, put her back to it sighed in relief.

'That was close.' she thought. 'I'm gonna have to ask Lexy how to talk to boys.' Then she took her shoes off before she placed them by the door, and went to start on her chores.

Washing dishes was first, Erica moved all the dishes to the other sink, grabbed the dish soap, and started the water. As they where soaking, Erica went to start her next chore: Landry. Lucky for her there was only work cloths and her regular cloths to wash. Besides being a handygirl for the community Erica was a Dollar General Employee along with her two goth friends and neighbors: Terry McGuire and Samantha McQueen. It was a job that she hated more then anything, But it paid bills that's all that mattered, Erica finished putting the cloths into the washer, grabbed the soap, pored it in and started it up.

Deciding to watch T.V. while she did dishes, Erica walk over grabbed the remote and turn the T.V. only to see it was on the movie channeled and saw her favorite movie series was, Tremors. Whenever these came on Erica would watched, she put the remote down and went to start dishes, but she really didn't pay much attention to them she was more distracted by the movie. Erica watched as the scene where everyone climbed on the roofs to get away from the worm or Graboids is what they called them, 'That is the kind of danger I'm into.' Erica thought. Erica loved danger, it was one thing she enjoyed about life. You never know what's gonna happen, heck she wasn't even afraid when climbed her parents roof to replace the shingles. As she watched Erica considered of wanting to experience the danger herself, but she chuckled knowing there was now way of that happening. Knowing her chores weren't gonna do themselves Erica turned her attention away from the T.V. so she could finish up the dishes

**(Time Skip)**

After she put her Landry away, Erica sat down to watch the other Tremors movies that where on. As she watched Erica started think again but again she brushed it off, she wasn't that sweet and innocent little girl who believed in magic like she used to be when she was almost 6 years old even her old room bedroom when she lived with her parents was decorated with the Princesses of all fairy tales like Cinderella, Snow White, Bella, Aurora, and so on and so fourth she was a grown woman now so she didn't believe in those things anymore. After the marathon Erica saw it was real late even though she didn't have work tomorrow she knew it was time for bed. But she need to have a shower first after all the sweating she did to day so walked through the hallway to the [bathroom](https://em.wattpad.com/8e4748b61fe47ae199b92f261f63e0c08f56aace/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4164597665686c43596456565a673d3d2d3634333436393239342e313536306332386133316264623430313837383235333439393536332e6a7067).

After shower Erica, who was now in her pajama walked into her [bedroom that was decorated in blue which was her favorite color](https://em.wattpad.com/a9940cc41c0049c7d14343ffe6adf08bec30b8d8/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f46475169325630347255735447513d3d2d3634333436393239342e313536306331663866613738306534623636373230323830373438342e6a7067). As she walked passed her window she saw the wishing star was shinning right above her house into her window.

"Yeah that's never gonna happen." Erica says shaking her head. "Yeah like I'm really going to wish that I could go into the world of Tremors, that'll be the day."

That's when Erica walked to her bed, laid down, pulled the covers over herself and drafted off to sleep. Later the next day, Erica would soon learn her little joke has gotten her into deep trouble.


	2. Prologue (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica goes over to help her friend Lexy, re-dig her garden and hopefully gets some advice on how to talk to boys so she can finally talk to Hunter without chickening out. But she still unaware of what her little joke/wish has done.

The next day Erica sat up from her bed and looked out her bedroom window with a stretch. Outside her window, the sun was shinning into her room. "Another day in reality," she said as she got up and made her bed. She headed her way to the living room then to the kitchen to start making breakfast. "What do I have to do today?" Erica thought looking at her Handy list. In her culture this was the list of to-do jobs that she needed to do in her community. There was only one thing left to do on her list which was something that she couldn't do yesterday because Lexy wasn't home yesterday. The last thing on the list was - help Lexy re-dig and re-plant her garden. Lexy was Erica's best friend and another one of her neighbors. It turns out that the last weeks rain storms had been flooding and ruining Lexy's garden so she asked Erica to give her a hand fixing it.

Erica went to her room and got dressed for the day. Like yesterday she wore a tank top under a sleeveless jean vest/jacket , and jean shorts with boots. As she closed the front door, she noticed that the neighborhood kids were playing hockey again in the street, but Hunter wasn't there to coach them this time.

'He must be at work,' Erica thought relieved as she made her way over to Lexy's house. She knocked on the door, Lexy opening it moments later. "Hey," Erica greets.

"Hey you ready to get ta work?" asks Lexy.

"Ready as ever," Erica answers as Lexy let her into her house.

Erica and Lexy walked through the house until they found the back door. Surprised Erica noticed that Lexy's was the only one that was empty. "I already took the dead plants out so all we have to do is re-dig it and plant the seeds," Lexy explained.

"Okay that seems simple enough," Erica stated lacing her fingers together in front of her chest and pushing her palms out in front of her before stretching her fingers.

But there's more to it then just re-digging and replanting sprouts," Lexy added, considering she's done this before.

"Okay just tell me what to do and all do it," Erica reasoned.

"First thing we gotta do is re-dig the soil first." Lexy ordered as she grabbed a couple of shovels.

(Time Skip: Cause y'all probably want to read what happens after this instead of reading the steps to plant flowers besides I can't remember them anyway, Lol XD)

A while passed as the two of them continued to work in the garden, but after a while they were finally done. "Okay, now to wait for these little guys to grow," Lexy concluded, talking about seeds as she rubbed her hands together to get the soil off them.

"Wow that didn't take as long as I thought it would," Erica stated surprised.

"We'll when you have help it takes half the time," Lexy smiled.

"Okay time for a breather," Erica stated, sitting down at the table Lexy had in her backyard.

"Yeah definitely time for a breather," Lexy agreed doing the same. "Thanks for helping me Erica."

"No problem you would've done the same for me," Erica replied.

"That's true." says Lexy. As they sat with the wind blow through there hair, Erica started thinking about Hunter and the main reason why she was there. 'Well it's know or never.' she thought knowing this could be her only option. She took a deep breath. "Hey Lex."

"Yeah?" Lexy questioned.

"There's another reason I came over," Erica says looking a her hands that were placed on her knees."

"What is it?" asks Lexy.

"Well you know that neighbor of ours, Hunter Jones?" Erica asked while blushing.

"Yeah and I know you have a crush on him," Lexy nonchalantly said. "And I'm guessing you need advice on how to talk to him."

"How did you-".

"Oh come on Erica, you're my best friend. I can read you like a book." Lexy humored.

"Well that's true," Erica said. She and Lexy had been best friends long before Terry and Samantha showed up so it shouldn't surprise her that Lexy could read her emotions so easily.

"So what do I do," asks Erica getting to the point.

"I mean every time I want to try and talk to Hunter I chicken out thinking he won't like me or my personalty," Erica sadly stated. She always thought that Hunter like those girly girls and not a tough Tomboy like her so it didn't surprise Lexy that Erica was nervous to talk to him.

"Well my advice is to be yourself everyone likes/loves you just the way you are and I'm sure Hunter will to." says Lexy.

Erica thought for a moment, she never doubted Lexy before, but she was still unsure about. "Come one be the tough Handy girl everyone knows about and conquer your fear," Lexy encouraged.

Erica smiled at her, she was right she need to stop acting like a scared girl and overcome her fear. "You're right I need to stop acting like a coward and overcome my fear," Erica decided, standing up.

"That's the spirit," Lexy pumped with a smile on her face. Erica smiled back before she looked up at the sky,

'Let's just hope I don't chicken out at last minute,' she thought.

After hanging out with Lexy for a more couple of hours, Erica decided that it was time to call it a day. She said her goodbye to Lexy and walked back to her house. As she opened the door she was meet with meowing, this coming from her little black Persian cat, Mimi who was no doubt hungry.

"Okay girl I'll get you some food," Erica reasoned to her cat as she went to get her some food. After she finished with that, Erica headed to the bathroom to take a shower so she could wash off all the sweat she got from helping Lexy. Erica sighed in relief after as she dried her hair, she decided to watch T.V. because she didn't have anything else to do. She started to look around for the remote, she manged to find it between the couch cushions. She turned on the T.V. to see that the Tremors was on and started watching it, as she sat there Erica started feeling sleepy. 'That hot shower must have made me light headed.' Erica thought as she tried to keep her eyes open, only for her to fall a sleep. An hour or so later Erica woke up to find her T.V. acting strange, she saw that the first Tremors movie was on again as but it wasn't acting right, it was flicker between movie scenes. Like it was flicker to random scenes from the first three movies before it goes off.

'What the hell?' Erica thought as she walks to the coach grabbed the remote and turns the T.V. on only to meet a blue screen, Erica tries to turn it off but it didn't go off, at first she though her batteries finally died so she put the remote down, got up and walked to the screen and press the power button. She looked to see the screen was still blue before it did something unexpected it turned into what looked like a galaxy like vortex. 'What the heck is going on with my T.V.?' Erica thought as she curiously touched it her hand suddenly got suck in, "What the?!?" Erica exclaimed as she tried to pull her hand out only for it to be pulled in hard. Erica started freaking out her feet that where planted on the ground started sliding towards the T.V. soon she was forcefully sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! Man this took forever to write and considering I need help with this, so it took longer then I thought. Anyways hope y'all enjoyed this I'm working on chapter 1 now. So I hope y'all can be patient and wait for it an all see y'all in the next chapter, Bye.


	3. Chapter 1: Waking Up In A Hotel, Finding A Letter From Mom, And McLintock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica finds herself in a hotel and has know idea how she got there, later after seeing and opening a suitcase she finds a letter from her mom?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry for the long wait, this chapter took longer then I thought it'd would anyways hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

****

**Erica's Pov,**

I opened my eyes only to meet a unfamiliar ceiling, I sat up fast only to grab my head in pain.

'Ugh my head.' I thought rubbing my head. 'What happened me?' After easing my headache, I look up only to come face to face with a unfamiliar room.

'What the hell?' I thought as I looked around the room. 'This isn't my living room, where the hell am I?' I looked around again to examine the room more clearly now that my headache was gone, the room had a wooden ceiling along with wooden walls that where decorated with western wall accessories, and even the I was lying in was decorated with a western blanket and pillows. 'Yeah this is definitely not my living room or my bedroom for that matter.' I thought as I climbed out of bed so I could investigate some more. And walked around the bed to see a [matching bathroom](https://em.wattpad.com/8f5235315bf953924247f893730b1beb356f2c1a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f36676b4d675958535078393238773d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536393831323031313831336638663937393636363730353235362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

**(Okay I know this bathroom doesn't match the timeline but it was the only one that matches the room so y'all will have to imagine it to match the timeline okay.)**

'Okay this is getting weird.' I thought as I walked back into the bedroom as I walked back to the bed I saw a vintage [90s looking suitcase](https://em.wattpad.com/800d279342d35c2a069a3d172e8857dd93f67794/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f2d4e4a2d744978705734315558673d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536393832353133333131316564343232393939373931323137372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) on the floor of the room.

'Hmm, maybe this will give me some answers.' I thought as I walked over to the suitcase and picked it up so I could look through it on the bed. I mostly found cloths, hats, and boots which was nothing out of the ordinary, that was until I found a white envelop curious I opened it to see it was a note from my mom? 'Okay this is getting weirder by the minute.' I thought as I read the letter:

**Dear Erica,**

I know you have wanted to go and see where your great-great grandmother grew up after looking at a picture of her in the family album, and now that your old enough me and your father have decided that you can go stay in her old house in Perfection, Nevada. Don't worry I've already called Walter Chang the store owner that lives out there who has been looking after the house for us so he can give you the key. Also the house has been updated and everything, so I hope you enjoy yourself and makes some new friends.

**Love, Mom**

I read and re-read the letter I don't know how many times to see if my eyes where playing tricks on me. Walter Chang. The only Walter Chang I knew was the one from the Tremors movie. But that doesn't make any since Tremors wasn't real, and if it was how is that even possible? 'Okay I'm either dreaming, been kidnapped, or I have been teleported across the map.' I thought. with nothing else to lose I thought I might as well go with this and see how it goes, what's the worst the could happen? Well there is the possibility that this is real and I really am in the world of Tremors where I'm possibly not only going to meet everyone from the movie, I'm going to end up fighting for my life. But there is also a possibility that I've either been kidnapped or I have been teleported across the map.

**3rd Person Pov,**

Wanting to explore the hotel she was in and ask where she was, Erica needed to get dressed first. So she went threw the cloths she had packed and was surprised that she found cloths she would wear in the suitcase, she found a [white tank-top under a jean jacket](https://em.wattpad.com/046a1ebf39abde9f13afd1a83746ae4dac327b6c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f67784c6c6c3962504f526f584d513d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536613732643233303231656436633434303737353634323930322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), [Blue Jeans](https://em.wattpad.com/47b8b93622a90131a1fb48b6eb4ed4b3a3f281b1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f46754b5561535f456152485670673d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536613732653562353131346663303233333737333732353038352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), [western belt](https://em.wattpad.com/6184aef0dd7930d2c29a4d5f91ee5dab232fcfa5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f514f4e6a5478567a6268674872673d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536613732666663353766303030613430303333323536343232372e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), and [Black Cowgirl Boots](https://em.wattpad.com/a487c045bcb0247774008e8ef7966ed4401a375a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4b48586263705a636a49526b51513d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536613733303862313632353734343532313839353635383934322e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). Erica also noticed that there where cowgirl hats in the bag, see there was no harm she put it on her head. She grabbed her hotel room key, and walked out of the room. She walked into a [western theme lobby](https://em.wattpad.com/9463a80d5d7ba95c6c8d75937ff63a8bfcebf0ff/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f455877696558676f6457634c5a773d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536616237653462386232636466623732313235333039363038302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), there where a few people waiting to either check in or sign out. **(Quick Note: This is the Lobby but y'all will have to imagine it with wooden walls.)**

She saw two men dresses in western cloths where sitting at the chess table playing a round of chess, this reminded Erica of the scene from the **McLintock** movie starring: **John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara** , a young woman who was dresses in a western plaid shirt, blue jeans, and cowgirl boots was on the couch reading a book, a little young boy and a slightly older girl where playing a game of hid and seek with there mother sitting on the other couch and there father was in a chair reading a book as well.

At the desk was a young woman who looked to be in her mid 20s, "Hello," says the woman with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uh yes could you tell me where I am and how long am I staying here?" Erica replies.

"Oh your in a town not far from Bixby and your staying for two nights, you be checking out tomorrow morning." the woman answers.

"Okay thanks," says Erica turning around to go back to her room, then she realized something. "Do you have a map to Perfection, Nevada?" Erica asked.

"Of course." says the woman as she walked over to her brochure and map display shelf, grabs a map, and walks back to Erica.

"Is there anything else you need?" asked the woman. "No, I think I got everything I need." answers Erica.

"Okay, enjoy your stay." says the woman going back to her business as Erica going back to her room.

'Well that went better the expected.' Erica thought shutting the door to her room, sat down on the bed an opened the map to start reading it.

'Okay so I'm here,' says Erica pointing at the map, 'And that's where I'm going.' She pointed at where Perfection was located on the map. 'So that should take me hours to get there depending on how many pit-stops I have to make, for gas and other stuff.' After reading the map Erica tried to think of something to do.

It wasn't late but since Erica was still shook up from this she didn't feel comfortable to go into town yet so she decided to do some drawing. Besides being handy with her hands Erica was a very good drawer, she could think of something in her head and she'd put it on paper. But the problem is she would have one of those times she couldn't think of anything to draw, after a few minutes of thinking Erica finally figured out what she want to draw. So she grabbed the suitcase to find a 90s drawing note book with a pencil inside it, she grabbed it opened it up to the first page and started drawing.  
  
After 30 minutes Erica finished her drawing, she had drawn a [sketch of a beautiful black stallion](https://em.wattpad.com/b766a4e3566267f4ad09a9c6006535c9104dcbda/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f796872786b6d6877796c4e5a36513d3d2d3635363537313338312e313536633866363439626436303263343232343234333336303230302e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

Erica loved animals, but she loved horses the best. Her dad used to take her to a farm not far from there home and the farmer who was a good friend of the family taught her how to ride one. She would once in while go to where people pay to ride horses, to make sure she remembers how.

Satisfied with her picture, Erica decided to try and find something else to do. But she had limited options **,** A while or so Erica later finally decided to watch T.V. cause she couldn't find anything else to do. She was watching the Mclintock movie, but it was almost over considering it was on the scene where George Washington 'G.W.' McLintock (John Wayne) was chasing his wife estranged from wife Katherine McLintock(Maureen O'Hara) with there daughter, Rebeeca 'Becky' McLintock(Stefanie Powers) and townsfolk that where celebrating the 4th of July Rodeo following them while laughing.

**(Click this[link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nU0jMZ5zVtk) if you want to watch this video)**

Erica could help but laugh while shaking her head, 'This scene makes me laugh every-time.' she thought as she continued watching.

**(Time Skip)**

Now in her pajamas Erica need to get some sleep she had a long drive a head of her, as she laid down she still wonder if she was really in the Tremors movie. As she was thinking she started drifting off to sleep unaware of the great adventure she was gonna have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I hoped y'all enjoyed the chapter the next one will be published soon and I hope y'all have an awesome day!


	4. Chapter 2: Waking Up And Starting The Drive/Journey to Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is now starting her journey to Perfection while listening to some old country music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all I had hit writers block on this and I manged to over come some of it, so there's music in this chapter but not to worry I have provided the links for the music for this chapter. Also y'all are probably wondering: Why did I used that picture for the chapter and my answer is: Why not? Enjoy! XD

The next day Erica had gotten up early and was now packing her bag, cause today was the her last day her before heading to (Possibly) Perfection. She was still not sure if she was in the Tremors movie or she was either kidnapped or teleported across the world/map, but she would get her answer when she gets to Nevada Valley. After she finished packing her bag she got dress, like yesterday she wore a [jean jacket but it was a cropped one with no sleeves](https://em.wattpad.com/51d91c909ffa9b3eef396403c26f94347948b8d1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f79774c4c38386a6d41506c686d773d3d2d3636333734373130372e313538636161656663333666636166353632393030363932363831312e6a7067), [blue jeans,](https://em.wattpad.com/5266afe47f4a7194d078533321144f6903e53248/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f66336e513679796677304f7167413d3d2d3636333734373130372e313538636161663662306230373638333432303630393334343332372e6a7067) [a black belt](https://em.wattpad.com/fc3876729def0164b472be673311e9bff6f957a7/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f485f774a535557723471662d4e673d3d2d3636333734373130372e313538636162306365663336356561663834303837313435333031392e6a7067), [black cowgirl boots](https://em.wattpad.com/217e897a6b020c36a9db8b0abc4967ca9b24c234/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f35637933596937577a4162335f773d3d2d3636333734373130372e313538636162313833393037663264383337303434393030393539312e6a7067), And she completed the outfit with a [black cowgirl hat](https://em.wattpad.com/764c76d0e9cd272fa6fe12ee459953b586cdf68c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6471476d544a6d5a6b546c4d32773d3d2d3636333734373130372e313538636162323137613139313563383534373036313335363132362e6a7067). After she finished she went down to the stairs to check out. After she checked out, Erica pulled out her key with a [vehicle remote](https://em.wattpad.com/3612c3f98b33aa70e0a9eb08cc34adcd9533653e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6a537235665656774758534a56413d3d2d3636333734373130372e313537316637363639396262373633353537323239303832373432352e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280), she presses the remote to her what sound like a truck horn she looked around and saw it was coming from an old blue and white [1990s Ford truck](https://em.wattpad.com/ba99a79fbe0052544bb4fc7306583a304286fd27/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f39685a4c616e6f416934435f73773d3d2d3636333734373130372e313537316637313638353934623665383839393036343437313532332e706e67?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280).

Erica looked at the truck, she liked that it was the color blue and she like trucks a little. But her favorite car that she now owned (This is gonna be odd and might confuse some of y'all) was actually a 2005 Malibu Max. That confused some of the people Erica knew, they figured that a Tomboy like her would own a truck but instead she owned a Malibu. But Erica didn't car that was her dream car, after she got it, she would drive it everywhere. But that didn't mean Erica hated other vehicles, she like trucks. (Mostly Fords or Nissans) Deciding to role with it Erica climbed into the truck while putting her suitcase in the passenger seat, put her keys into the ignition and started her truck up.

A while later, while she was driving Erica decided to listen to some music so she turn her radio on and as country music started playing:  **[Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YnwLtgwXIM) to Video**

* * *

I listen to these songs sometimes and I compare the to the country music we have to day they don't compare to these: My most favorite country singers are Carrie Underwood, Brad Paisley, Miranda Lambert, and, Alan Jackson. Whose your favorite country singer comment below and let me know cause I might check them out.

* * *

 

After two hours of driving Erica she saw in the distance and saw a town of some sort, 'Oh good a town I need a quick pit-stop.' Erica thought. She pulled up to the gas tank, parked her truck, and went inside. She saw that the gas station was put and looked like one of those 90s gas-stations you'd see on TV from those old TV shows and movies, Erica was getting snacks when she was greeted by a young man who just entered from the men's room, "Howdy there stranger what can I do for y'all?" "Hi, I need to get gas in pump one." Erica replied. "Sure thing." says the man as Erica paid him for the gas, a coke, and some chips she picked out before he entered the room. "So where ya heading if you don't mind me asking." the man asked. "I'm heading to Perfection Nevada, I learned my great-great grandmother lived there along time ago, I wanted to see the town and land where she grew up." Erica answered. "Oh I've heard of that town, nice play to visit." says the man. "Really you been there?" asked Erica.

"No my brother went there one time a while back," answered the man. "Oh." says Erica understanding. "Well thanks again." "No problem." says the man as Erica walked out of the store to fill up her truck with gas. It took maybe 20-30 minutes to fell up cause Erica's truck only had a quarter of a tank, which she didn't realized until now, after she finished felling up Erica decided to look at the map again to figure out where she was. 'Okay I so I'm here.' she points at the spot on the map where she was located. 'And that's where I'm going, so I still have hours to go.' she thought. 'Well I'd better get going.' Erica put the map back in the truck and cranked up her truck.

While she was driving Erica was thinking, She still was unsure if she was dreaming or not. She wondered if she was really in the world of Tremors, if she was how the heck did she get here? It didn't make any sense, deciding not to worry about it until she got to where she was going Erica decided to listen to more music but from this generation so she twisted the numb until she found a station that was playing 90s music.

**[Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPU0CehchGk) to Video**

The music brought back good memories for Erica, cause this was the type of music that her mom would listen to sometimes. Her mom was born in the country so she knew all there is to know about country music. But most of the time her mom would listen to 80s music cause she was more of an 80s woman, and over time Erica found it a little annoying cause her mom listened to 80s every-time they went somewhere. So when Erica got her car and her license she was free to listen to whatever she wanted to, which was mostly country music.

Erica loved all the singers and band from the 90s but her most favorite 90s singers was Alan Jackson he was a good and handsome country singer his first well known album and song was **Here In The Real World** that came out in the 1990s, he was so good even her mom liked his music and her modern favorite country singers where: Carrie Underwood, Miranda Lambert and Brad Paisley. There country sounded like the country music back then but with a modern touch to it, that's what Erica liked about them the most.

As she was driving and listening to the music Erica was still unaware of the friends and Adventures that was waiting for her on the other side of Nevada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This took forever, anyways hope y'all enjoyed the chapter cause I had hit writers block on it but I over come some of it to get this done. Anyways all see y'all in the next chapter. Bye!!


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting Rhonda Lebeck And Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica's getting closer to Perfection still unsure if it really was there that is until she runs into a certain girl who confirms Erica that she is not dreaming and what is happening is real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got over my writers block for this chapter, Enjoy!!!

****

**Meanwhile in Perfection far from where Erica was,**

**3rd Person Pov** ,

A young man, named Valentine McKee who everyone called Val was busy doing his business by the edge of a cliff while his best friend, Earl Basset was still fast sleeping in his sleeping bag in the bed of the truck. The two where working on fencing, but they weren't even close to done so, Earl had suggested they spend the night out there and they finished the rest of them in the morning. After Val zipped up his pants and buckled his belt he walked over to the back of his and Earl's truck to find his friend still a sleep. [He put his arm one the sides of the bed of the truck and his hand on the tale gate](https://em.wattpad.com/a7cff0977027c2c3cfc125116093fc6d1461cba3/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6f645438644239426279647231413d3d2d3637303733333639352e3135373835383336616631623333613636373830363837353233352e6a7067).

“Good morning, Mr. Basset. This is your wake up call. Please move your ass.” he said. Earl made no sign of waking up, Val then look over at a few cows that where near them and got a crazy smile on his face. For those who knew Val the knew that's the smile he shows when he gets stupid ideas. Val jumps on one of the tires located on the side of the truck and starts bouncing it, screaming, “Stampede! Stampede, Earl! Get out of the way, get out of the way!”

Earl crawls out of it and land on his back before rolling over on his face, He starts breathing heavy to see that the cows where not moving and there weren't even enough for a stampede, that's when he realized Val was messing with him again. “You dumb shit.”

Val jumped off and start laughing out loud, as Earl got up and started ranting. “I was in a stampede once." he said as Val grabbed his sleeveless jean jacket as Earl started putting his cowboy boots on. "300 heads going hell-bent for the horizon." he finished only to hear Val say it with him. “Now exactly how many cows are required for a stampede, Earl?" Val asked as Earl put his other boot on before picking up his sleeping bag. "I mean is it like three or more? Is there a minimum speed?”

"I wish a stampede up your ass." says Earl looking at Val before taking out his cigarette litter, Val started looking for his cigarette only to find two empty boxes. One in his pocket, the other in one of his jean jacket pockets, he finally found a pack with a few cigarettes in it. Val took one out with his mouth he hand the box to Earl who grabbed one before he lit Val's cigarette then lighting his own.

Earl picked up the silver judge they used to make breakfast with and got an idea on who to get out of making breakfast and to get back at Val for messing with him.

“No breakfast?” he asked

“I did it yesterday." Val replied. "It was baloney and beans.”

“No. It was eggs." Earl says. "I did eggs. Over easy.”

“The hell you did." says Val. "Baloney and beans. It’s your turn.”

Earl put his cigarette in his mouth and raised his fist, waiting for Val to do the same. Val rolled his eyes while putting his cigarette in his mouth before he did raised his fist and they did rock paper scissors. Earl did scissors and Val did paper. “Well, I guess when I’m your age I’ll forget what I eat too.” says Val as Earl gave him the silver judge so he could start making breakfast.

After breakfast the two got to work putting up the rest of the barbed wire fences.

 **Back with Erica** ,

Erica was almost to Perfection after hours of driving she was still unsure if it was really there, that's when she saw a red truck in parked on the right side of the road. She see's a girl by the truck curious Erica turns to meet her hoping that was who she thought it was, only to get confirmed that the girl is who she thought she was. Rhonda Lebeck. 'If Rhonda is here then that means I really am in the Tremors world.' Erica thought as she watched Rhonda walk up to her truck.

"Hi," Rhonda greeted.

"Howdy." Erica greeted back.

"What's your name?" Erica asked pretending to not know who she was.

"Rhonda Lebeck." answered Rhonda. "What's your name?"

"The names Erica Eberhardt." Erica answered. "But everyone calls me Erica."

"What brings out this way?" asks Rhonda.

"Well my Great-great-grandmother lived here in the 1800s, when I was younger I was always curious about the place where she grew up, now that I'm older my parents thought it would be a nice idea to come live down here in my grandmother's old house for a while." Erica answered.

"Oh that sounds neat having a great-great grandmother that grew up here in the 1800s." says Rhonda amazed.

"Yeah, So what are you doing all the out here?" asks Erica pretending not to know. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well I'm out here studying seismology," answers Rhonda.

"Oh you mean earthquakes right?" asks Erica

"Yeah," says Rhonda. "You study seismology before?"

"No, I learned what it meant in school." Erica answered. "Well I should probably go Walter's waiting for me."

"Do you know him?" asks Rhonda.

"No my mom called him to let me know I'm coming." Erica answered

"Oh okay," says Rhonda. "Maybe all see you around town."

"Maybe, if not you want to exchange numbers?" asked Erica.

"Sure." says Rhonda taking out her phone to give Erica her number with Erica doing the same.

"All see ya later Rhonda." says Erica waving before she drove off.

"You to!" yells Rhonda with a smile for making another new friend before she went back to write down her seismographs readings

As Erica was driving her truck that was now getting closer to town it started to sound weird, she soon stopped working. She turned the key only for her truck to make that sound it made as it was trying to start, 'Oh my god are you kidding me?' Erica thought as she got out to see what was wrong with her truck, she opened the hood and examined the engine. She really didn't see anything wrong with it and she wasn't out of water, so what was wrong with her truck? As she was examining her truck Erica didn't notice that a certain truck stopped next to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I've got more news, I'm now working on a new story based off of Suicide Squad 2016 movie. All publish it on here soon so I hope enjoyed this chapter and stay tune for what's to come, BYE!!!!


	6. Chapter 4: Meeting Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Earl just finished putting up the bob-wire fencing, on there way back to town they meet two girls. One is working on her school for for her semester and the other of is broken down on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out better then I thought it'd would and I hope y'all enjoy it.

**Meanwhile back with Val and Earl before they find Erica broken down,**

“Ow! God Damn it!” Earl exclaimed cause he scraped himself on the wire again before he threw it down in anger. He and Val where on the last fence pole, they've been doing them all morning. Earl was holding them down while also making sure they where tight enough for Val to nail them down on the fence poles.

“I ask ya, is this a job for intelligent men?” Earl asked talking about what they where doing.

“Well show me on, I’ll ask him.” Val said.

“No, I mean if we were real serious about money, we’d quit being hired—“ Earl says before Val interrupts him.

“Handy men, Earl, we are handy men.” Val explains.

“Yeah, yeah. We could quit this job and find ourselves some real employment.” says Earl

“Are you really gonna give up all this personal freedom?" Val questions holding his arm out that was talking about the valley. "I don’t know.” He starts hammering on the nail 10 times but missed every time except the last hit. Earl had to look at it to make sure it went in, before they head for there truck and head back to town to do there next job.

Val started up the truck and they where on the road, "Haha, Freeway!" he says. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"It's garbage day." Earl answered.

“Oh, man. Already? Hey, what’s Nester paying us?” Val questions.

“$50. Now that’s $47 bucks more than we got.” Earl responds.

“Burt and Heather’s place is closer. How about we do the linoleum today and the garbage tomorrow.” Val suggested.

“Nester’s not home tomorrow." says Earl. "Now, look, we don't dig today, we don't get paid today. Now, damn it, Valentine, you never plan ahead. You never take the long view. Here it is Monday and I’m already thinking its Wednesday… it is Monday, right?”

Val ignores him and they where just about to pass someone. Val speaks up first. “Hey, who the hell’s that? That's not what's-his-name, the grad student?"

“Nah, he graduated. Must be the new one.” says Earl

"New one? That's supposed to be a girl." Val looks excited and turns quickly to go meet her, he lets out a whoop, Before he starts listing off the things he looks for in a girl. "You will have long, blonde hair, big, green eyes, world-class breasts, ass that won't quit and legs that go all the way up!"

Val stops suddenly and the dust is all, The girl is nothing what he hoped for. Pretty much the opposite.

The girl looks up and comes over to them. “Hi. I’m Rhonda. Rhonda LeBeck. I’m up here for the semester.” She shakes hands with Earl.

“Yeah, uh, Geography.” Earl guesses.

“Geology.” Val rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, well, actually seismology." Rhonda corrects. "Earthquakes. And you two must be Val and Earl. I've heard all about you."

“We deny everything.” says Earl with a laugh looking at Val, causing Rhonda to laugh at his joke.

“Hey listen, I got a question for you. Do you know if anybody’s doing any drilling, or blasting, or any of that kind of stuff.” Rhonda asks.

“Around here? No ma’am.” Val laughs.

Rhonda looked a little offended at be laughed at but covers it up. “Well, I’m supposed to be reading these seismographs and I’ve been picking up some strange readings. We’ve never recorded anything like this.”

“Well, we’ll ask around, see if anyone’s heard anything.” Earl offers.

"Thanks," says Rhonda. "God, l hope they're not broken. l might have to bag the whole semester. Anyway, sorry to bother you.”

Val starts the truck back up, "No problem." says Earl as Val starts to drive away. Earl shouts, “Nice meeting you, Hope you get everything sorted out.”

Rhonda smiled and waved at Earl, As she watching the two leave but puts her hand to her nose realizing she just embarrassed herself because her nose was still covered in sunscreen, 'Maybe that's why he laughed at me.' Rhonda thought. Before she want back to see if her seismographs got anymore readings.

'She seemed nice. Smart and different from all the other girls I've met. Sure she and Val were completely different but you know what they say. Opposites attract.' Earl thought "You know we could, uh take a look at those seismographs for her.” he suggested.

“The hell do we know about seismographs?” Val asks.

“Nothing.” Earl says plainly. “But sure is a slick way to get to know her.”

“Why?” asks Val

“Damn it, Valentine. You don’t go for any girl unless they fit that stupid list of yours from top to bottom.” says Earl angry.

“Well sure.” says Val

"Yeah, and it's dumber than my hind end." says Earl. "l mean, like that, that Bobby Lynn Dexter."

Val looks at him cause he knew about his pictures and was a little offended that he said his dream girls name so he pulls down his  visor mirror and says her name correctly while pointing at the pictures, "Tammy Lynn Baxter."

"It don't matter. There all the same. Dead weight. Oh, I broke a nail.” Earl shivers. “Makes my skin crawl."

"Well, I'm a victim of circumstance." Val admits

"l thought you call it your pecker." says Earl looking at him only to have Val look back before looking back at the road.

As they got closer to town they see what looked like a truck broke down on the side of road with it's hood up, it wasn't until they saw the hood shut, that the owner of the truck was a girl.

"Maybe this one will fit your stupid list." says Earl with sarcasm, while Val didn't say anything as he hit the breaks. They watched as the girl walked to the side of her truck, she stop next to the driver's side with her hands on her hips looked at the truck while shaking her head in a ' **you've got to be kidding me way**.'

"Well at least she got three of them marked off." says Val as the girl finally notices them before walking up to there truck.

"Howdy," says the girl with a smile.

"What's wrong?" asks Earl referring to the girl's truck as the girl looked at the said truck before while saying, "Don't know, It was driving just fine now it won't start."

"Wants us to take a look at it?" asks Val surprisingly.

"Sure, knock yourselves out." answers the girl as moves away from the door so Val and Earl can get out to look at her truck.

"By the way, the name's Erica Eberhardt but most people call me Erica." says the girl now called Erica.

"Earl Basset." says Earl introducing himself, "Valentine McKee," says Val. "But everyone calls me Val."

"Well it's nice to meet you Val and Earl." says Erica with a smile.

 **A Few Minutes Later** ,

"Okay try it now," says Val to Earl who was in the driver's seat of the Erica's truck, tried starting it only for it to make the sound that all vehicles make when they where trying to start but it still didn't start.

"Still nothing." says Val as Earl got out of the truck.

"So what now?" asks Erica.

"Maybe Burt can figure out what's wrong with it." says Earl.

"Yeah he kind a knows more about trucks then we do." says Val.

"Who's Burt?" asked Erica pretending not to know who that is.

"He's a resident in town, he's a survivalist who surprisingly knows more about trucks then we do." answer Earl.

"But how do we get it to town?" asks Erica. "We can't push it."

"We got some rope in the back of the truck." says Earl. "We can tow it back."

"Good idea." says Val as he walked back to his and Earl's truck to get the rope. They tied the rope to there tail gate and to the front of Erica's truck, and the three climbed into the truck.

Val started up the truck, and started driving with Erica's truck being towed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and will be patient for what's to come. Until next time, my lovely readers.


	7. Chapter 5: Welcome To Perfection And Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica finally has meets Val and Earl who where nice enough to give her a ride to town while towing her truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry y'all I have been a little busy so I'm sorry that this chapter is late, also some of my stories will be on hold for a bit cause I working on this and my Suicide Squad ones right now. But don't worry they'll be updated soon. Enjoy the chapter.

A few minutes or so the three see the welcome sign that said: Welcome To Perfection Population: 14, before entering in a small 90s western looking town. As Erica watched Melvin cross the road while throwing and catching his basketball she took the chance to look at the town. It was just the same as Erica saw in the movie, there was Nancy and Mindy's house sitting across from Nestor's trailer, Walter Change's store that was located next to the water tower, Melvin's small metal shack along with his trailer, and Erica looked more to see a small [wooden house, with blue paint that was fading because of the wind and sand](https://em.wattpad.com/e61a665cbd273f2ff9e267cf2d6131f37fafa2c1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6467446d58464c77326c7a315f773d3d2d3638383535333537352e313538383433326462646664346433653230323937373732383037392e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280). **(Y'all will have to imagine the house with fading blue pain, dusty windows, and minus the brick part and the garage.)**

Erica wondered it that was her great-great grandmother's house cause she didn't see it in the movie. As she finished examining the town Val pulled up and park his truck in front of the store.

Val turned the engine off before he, Earl, and Erica climbed out of the truck. 

"Hey Pizza Face." says Val greeting Melvin who was throwing his ball at Miguel's car while catching it as it'd bounce back. 

"Melvin." says Earl trying to worn Melvin that if he touched his and Val's truck he was going to get it. "Melvin, you touch that truck and die." 

As Earl was about to walk inside Melvin says in a fake terror, "Oh man I'm really shaking." Earl gives him a look that said ' **You better what it boy** ' before walking inside. 

Erica shut the passenger door, before she head inside she saw Melvin looking at her she waved at him but he gave her a uninterested look before he started throwing his ball at the store wall while catching it as it'd bounce back as Erica walked inside.

As Erica walked inside she saw that the store on the inside looked just like the movie, It had the 90s look and everything. Erica stood in front of the isle that was next to the tables and started looking at the items (Which was mostly food) to buy and take to her house later as Burt was talking, "Thanks, Walter." "Look, these are hollow points, but they're not Hydrashok hollow points." 

"Excuse me, l thought bullets were bullets." says Walter not worrying about the bullets since Burt bought them already. 

That's when Erica felt Val and Earl pass her she looked that way towards the counter to see the backs of Burt and Heather and Walter getting beer for Val and Earl. "Hi, guys. What you been doing?" Asked Heather as she and Burt looked at the two men. 

"We ran into that new college student, that Rona." says Val as Earl corrected him with Walter opening the two beer bottles he brought for them. "Rhonda. Yeah, she's having trouble with her, uh, uh, things." 

"You know, those college kids turn up oil or uranium or something out there." Burt says as his wife put there groceries in a cardboard box. "Next thing the feds will be at our door. "Sorry. Time to move. Eminent domain." 

"Down, honey. Down." says Heather patting his shoulder saying ' **knock it off.** ' 

"Yeah, Burt." says Val. "The way you worry, you'll have a heart attack before you get a chance to survive World War lll." Earl looks at him before chugging down the rest of his beer.

"We'll see, We'll see." says Burt. Heather looks behind her because she felt someone standing there she looks to see Erica look at the items on the shelves.

"Hey guys who's your new friend?" asked Heather as the men in the room look at Erica who now noticed that she wasn't paying much attention to what was going around.

"Oh this um, um,..." says Val trying to remember Erica's name, the said girl was not surprised that Val forgot her name so she went a head and introduced herself.

"The name's Erica Eberhart ma'am I'm new here." says Erica with a smile. 

"Oh I know you your mother called me and told me you where heading down here." says Walter with a smile.

Everyone looked at Walter confused and he explained, "Erica here is our new resident that's moving into the blue house."

"Oh so your our new neighbor huh?" says Burt.

"Uh yeah basically." says Erica with a smile. "I hope we all can be friends."

Walter has a smile on his face before he looks at his freezer starts going off and makes a terrible sound.

"Hey, guys, listen." says Walter gaining Val and Earl's attention before he points it. "Bearing going out. What do you think?"

"Could be." says Val as he and Earl looked at the freezer.

"Ah catch you later, Chang. We got a schedule to keep." says Earl.

"Oh, yeah. See, we plan ahead. That way we don't do anything right now, Earl explained it to me." says Val as he and Earl where fixing to leave Erica asked, "Hey guys do y'all need help with whatever it is y'all are doing, I'm good with my hands?" Erica did all kinds of jobs in her neighborhood and knowing what there fixing to do the garbage she might as give them a hand being the kind-heart girl she was.

"Sure we could use another set of hands." Earl answered.

"Okay give me a sec and all be right behind ya." says Erica remembered her truck was still screwed up.

"Okay, see ya in a bit." says Earl as he ran to catch up with Val.

As Burt and Heather where about to leave Erica manged to catch up to them, "Hey Burt I know we just meet but could you do me a favor?" asked Erica. "Sure, thing Erica what do ya need." asks Burt.

"Well I was wondering if you could come look at my truck." says Erica. "For some reason it's not starting, Val and Earl looked at it and they couldn't figure out what's wrong with it."

Burt looks at his wife who says, "You go on a head honey all put our stuff in the car." Burt then followed Erica to where her truck was, Val and Earl had pushed Erica's car over to where the blue house after they untied it from there truck and popped the hood opened.

Burt examined everything in the truck before looking at Erica, "This may take a while." "Okay," says Erica. "I promised to go help, Val and Earl with whatever there doing anyway." "Well your gonna need a bandanna to cover your mouth and nose and some gloves cause there doing the garbage today." says Burt. "Okay got it." says Erica as she pulled out a [blue bandanna](https://em.wattpad.com/abd939514136c1c2829dd1b6e9b6908ae221f9f1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f773737626d4e577546436d6d6b773d3d2d3638383535333537352e313538386639393634373964393864653832313337323238363338362e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280) she had in her pocket and tied it around her mouth and nose along with putting on some working gloves. Before she head towards the dump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story is doing good so far, I hope y'all liked the chapter. The next one will be up when I get time to do it, all see y'all when I see ya. BYE


	8. Chapter 6: Helping Out, Needing A New Radiator, And Edger And The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica helps Val and Earl with Garbage before they head back to town, Burt finishes looking at Erica's truck. Now learning she needs to get a new radiator for her truck Erica hitches a ride with Val and Earl who are also on there way to Bixby, On the way they find Edger Deems on dead Electric Tower they take them to Dr. Jim Wallace who tells him he died of thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all it's me and y'all are probably wondering why my stories aren't being updated as much, well for one reason some of my stories I have got writers-block and some I usually update when I'm watching the movies on my PS4 but doesn't always happen because I usually do it when there's nothing on T.V. and that is always a problem for me cause there's a lot of shows I watch during most days excepted on some days like: Monday (Cause all the good shows come on in the mornings but I like to sleep in) or Sunday and ect. So sorry this took so long cause there is nothing on T.V. right know so that's when I though I should update this considering I'm bored right know. So hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

 

 **Meanwhile Far From The Town** ,

Near where Rhonda was a small hill of rocks and pebbles started shaking. Rhonda, who went for a walk to stretch her legs after sitting down on the ground for so long, was coming back to where she put her Seismology equipment, she burred of one her (I'm not sure what those things are but I'm just gonna call them readers) readers in the ground so it could read the vibrations. She looked at her machine to read the vibrations readings, she grabbed her note book and wrote down the readings. After she finished she gathered all her equipment and carried it to her truck she was unaware that something underground was heading towards her. But as the creature tried to grabbed her she shut the door of her truck, started her engine, and drove off heading towards the next area.

 **Back In Town** ,

Earl was bull-dozing some sand and garbage to a certain area, while Erica and Val where picking up garbage bags. But as Val picked one up it ripped open causing the trash inside to fall out, Val throws the bag down in anger before taking his gloves. 'That was probably one of Melvin's bags.' Erica thought before she and Val went to sit down a worn out chair and a couch that had no legs on it as Earl finished bull-dozing. Erica was leaning against the chair Val was sitting as Earl came and joined them

"Cocktail?" Val asked Earl while grabbing a beer out of a broken toilet that was standing between the legless couch and chair

"You bet." answered Earl as Val gave him a beer as Erica blew some hair out of her face. "You want one Erica?" asks Val looking up at her.

"Na I'm good for now." says Erica not really feeling like having any liqueur right now, after getting drunk at Samantha's sister bachelorette party not long ago.

A fly buzzed near Val's face he swatted it away with his hand hitting his hat while doing it, "Well all tell ya, nobody handles garbage better than we do."

'Well, yeah. That's only cuz you guys are the only ones that'll do it.' Erica thought.

"Yep." said Earl agreeing

"Oh, come on, Earl." said Val. "Now this is low. We have got to set our sights a little bit higher."

"So what's next?" asked Erica already knowing and was already trying to think of a way to get out of doing it.

"We have to do Chang's Septic Pump." Answered Earl.

"Oh well we'd better get back to town and get to work." says Erica getting up from leaning on the chair, as Val and Earl got up as well.

As they walked back to town something had been bother Earl and Val ever since they met Erica, like why did she even come here besides to live here? They knew everyone wanted to leave and never come back to this town. Curious to know Earl asks, "Hey Erica." "Yeah?" Erica replies. "Why did come here besides to live in the blue house I mean most of us want to leave Perfection and never come back so where wondering why your here."

"Well you see my great-great grandmother lived her many years ago and when I saw a picture of her in front of her house, and saw the word Perfection on the water tower I got a little curious and wanted to see where she grew up."

"Well there ain't much to see here." say Val looking at his home. "That's for damn sure." says Earl agreeing as the got closer to town Erica watched as Burt closed the hood of her truck, that's was her ticket on how she wasn't messing with the septic tanks, "Hey guys Burt's done looking at my truck I'm gonna see what's wrong with it I'll see ya later." says Erica as she walks off. "Okay see ya later." says Earl as she walking away Val is looking at her Butt and Earl see's this and says, "Val quit looking at her butt and come one we've got work to do."

Erica watched as Burt cleaned his hands, "So what's wrong with it?" asked Erica. "You need a no radiator." says Burt. "Your kidding?" asked Erica looking at him with disbelief. "Nope the heat from sun over powered it causing it to exploded," says Burt. "Well can it be fix?" asked Erica. "No you need to put in a new one I'd put one in for you but the only closes place that sells them is Bixby." says Burt. "Anyways I have to go home and get all my groceries put away all see ya later." "Yeah see ya." says Erica as she watched Burt leave. "Uh I need a drink." She says with a sigh before she started walking towards Walter store to go buy a soda. As she walked back out of the store sipping her Coca-Cola she looked to her right see Val and Earl glaring at each other before the septic tanks squirted out stuff (Y'all know what it is so I don't need to say it! XD) at them Melvin started laughing as Val and Earl where cursing as they got squirted Erica's arm holding her soda went sort of limb but she keep the hold on her soda and she had a are kidding me look on her face as she shook her head.

 **An Hour Later After Val And Earl Took A Shower** ,

 Val and Earl were loading the truck with there stuff, heading to Bixby.  Val came out with a vacuum cleaner and a map in his mouth, “Don’t forget the TV.” he said putting the vacuum in the back of the truck.

“What are you bringing that vacuum cleaner for man?” Earl asked him.

“I like this vacuum cleaner." Val answered.

"Hell, you never use it." says Earl.

"Well, it's good for parts. And, besides, maybe we'll hire a maid. Now had you thought about that, Earl?" asked Val.

"Get in the truck.” Earl demanded as he and Val got into the truck. Earl started the engine and started backing up as he backed up Earl grabs the sign.

As they passed Erica's house they soon heard her voice, "Val, Earl, Wait!" Earl slows down the truck when he see's Erica heading towards the truck.

"Hey Erica." asked Earl.

"Where you guys going?" asked Erica panting already knowing where they where going.

"Where heading to Bixby." says Earl

"Yeah and we leaving permanently." says Val

"Well do you mind if I hitch a ride with you?" asked Erica.

"Sure, but why do you need a ride to Bixby for I mean you just got here?" asked Earl.

"Burt finished looking at my truck turns out I need a new radiator for it, the heat from the sun made it exploded." answered Erica.

"Damn." says Val.

"Burt says he can put a new one in but all have to go to Bixby and buy a new one I would've ask someone else but everyone is busy." says Erica.

"Well we don't mind giving you ride to Bixby as long as you have someone to give you a ride back." says Earl

"Don't worry I can always call Rhonda to give a ride back here since I have her number." says Erica.

"Alright hop in." says Earl as Val got out of the truck so Erica could climbed in and ride in the middle of the seat.

Earl keep driving down the road until they see Nancy trying to flag them down.

"Guys!" she said waving her hand to get there attention only that didn't work so she got up and said, "Hey, guys, wait!"

Earl stopped the truck, "Hi." she greeted. "Sorry, Nancy. We're not delivering firewood anymore. We're heading for Bixby permanent. says Val

"Oh, sure." says Nancy not believing them considering they done this before every-time they say there going to Bixby but every-time it ends up with them coming back or not going. That was until she saw all there stuff in the back she says as took off her glasses, "Oh, my God. You really are!"

That's when Mindy, Nancy's only daughter came by on her po-go stick trying to either to beat her record or seeing how long she could go while listening to music.

"Hey, Mindy, what's the count?" asked Earl when he saw her.

"Six hundred and forty." says Mindy as she bounced by.

"Guys, look, l don't need firewood. l have this big order to fill, and l have to build my new pottery kiln." Nancy explained she did pottery and sometimes got small or huge pottery orders. "Come on, it'll be at least a month's work." She saw Val and Earl with looks saying 'they didn't want to do it and wanted to leave.' So she said trying to get them to agree to do it, "l'll throw in lunches. And beer."

 **A Few Minutes Later** ,

Val was howling/whooping, "Ohwowowooo, l can't believe we said no to free beer."

"We did it! We did it! We faced temptation and did not bend! God damn! Praise the Lord!" says Earl with a smile.

"Now there's nothing, and l mean nothing, between us and Bixby but nothing!" Val commented. They laughed and high fived.

"Yeah!" they said with smiles on there faces.

"Hey, look at that guy!" says Val seeing someone on one of the electrical towers.

"Oh, that's one job l'd never do. Working around electricity." says Earl assuming it was a electron worker. 

'Same here.' Erica thought she was slightly afraid of heights so the only way to get her on anything in high places you probably have to get her drunk.

"Hey, hold up. That's Edgar Deems." says Val finally realizing who the man sitting on the electron line.

"Come on." says Earl not believing him.

"No. He only wears that one damn jacket. That's him, l'm telling you." says Val with I'm not lying a I'm telling the truth voice.

"Who's Edgar Deems?" asks Erica pretending to be confused.

"He's a Perfection Resident that lives on the outskirts of town." answered Val as Earl turn the truck around and parked next to the electric tower before getting out.

"Man, oh man, he sure must've been drunk this time." Earl said shaking his head with his hands on his hips while Val and Erica got out of the truck. "Edgar, get your butt down from there!"

The man didn't moved as the three walked a little closer to the tower, Val says; "Well, shit." "Can't leave him up there."

Earl chuckling, knowing one of them had to go up there and get Edgar down. Val turned to Earl and did rock paper scissors. Earl had scissors. Val had paper.

"Damn it." Val muttered. He really didn't want to go up there, he turned to Erica and did the same with her, She did rock, He did scissors. Erica couldn't help but smirk a little, as she walked over to stand next to Earl.

"You snooze, you lose, Val." says Erica with her arms cross with Earl smiling. Val glared at them (Mostly at Earl) before looking at the man on electric tower, "Thank you, Edgar." he says annoyed.

As Val started climbing up the electric tower he started mumbling to himself, "You owe me on this one, you damned old boozehound." Erica and Earl (with a handover his eyes to keep the sun out of them and Erica with her cowgirl hat on her head) watched as Val climbed still mumbling to himself, "One of these days, you're gonna have to get your ass on a wagon and stay there. Jesus! lt's not like l don't have better things to do than to climb towers and drag your hairy ass down."

"Jesus Christ!" says Val looking Edger and see that he's dead.

 "Val what's wrong?" asks Earl 

"Is he stuck?" asks Erica already knowing what's wrong but pretended to not know. 

"He's dead!" yell Val looking down at the two.

"WHAT!" yelled Earl.

"Your joking right?" says Erica playing a long with a fake shock look on her face but she was also panicking cause after all instead of this being a movie set this was real and was happening.

"Na he is dead." says Val. "Earl get up here and help me get him down, where taking him to the Doctor."

"That's a good idea." says Earl as he walked up to the electric tower.

 **After Val and Earl got Edger Down, The three drove to the Doctor's trailer, Introduced Erica to Dr. Jim Wallace and his wife Megan, and the Doctor Looks at Edger's Body** ,

"Was it a heart attack, Doctor?" asked Val as Jim hopped off the tailgate of the truck.

"No." answered Jim. "He died of dehydration. Thirst."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." says Val confused and not believing him. "That takes a couple of days, doesn't it?"

"From what I learned in school people can last maybe three or four before there body shuts down without water." says Erica with everyone looking at her

"You mean he sat up there three or four days?" asks Earl putting his attention back on Jim. "He sat up there and just died of thirst?"

Jim nodded his head as Val, Earl, and Erica look at each other with looks on there faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This is done after maybe weeks of stalling/working, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter again I'm sorry for the wait. I will update the next time there's nothing on T.V. and all see y'all later, Bye!


End file.
